Kabutomushi Academy
Kabutomushi Academy (カブトムシアカデミー, ''Kabutomushi Gakuen '') is an all boys school located in Chiba Prefecture, Japan. Some Info The school was founded in the 1930's while the first gen team was created in 2014. Uniform The uniform worn by students changes depending on what time of the year it is. In warmer months the summer uniform is used, with the winter uniform being used in colder months. Summer The summer uniform is very simple, consisting of a white short-sleeved dress shirt and black pants. For shoes, they may wear anything of their choosing. Winter The winter uniform is very simple, consisting of a white long-sleeved dress shirt and a black gakuen jacket and pants, but otherwise remains the same. Students Each class contains 36 student per class. First Years A-1 A-2 A-3 Second Years B-1 B-2 B-3 Third Years C-1 C-2 C-3 Clubs Kabutomushi Academy, like most schools, has many clubs available for students. Being apart of a club in mandatory. Student Council Members * Gio (Adviser) * Taro * Hokuto * Makoto * Akio * Sakagami * Luna * Checkers * Riruka The student council performs many duties, such as running cultural festivals or field days. They also handle the approval, budget and space assignment for other clubs. Literature Club Members * Ayano (Adviser) * Den * Koga * Hasumi * Yamazaki * Date * Masamune * Ringo * Miruku * Osiris The literature club spends most of its time reading and then discussing various books and poetry. Folklore Club Members * Daichi (Adviser) * Len * Hinata * Yuta * Kamiya * Asakusa * Tai * Ghost * Hoodie * Rex The folklore club spend most of their time reading, discussing and doing research on various folklore. Newspaper Club Members * Miami (Adviser) * Sora * Tsukasa * Rei * Kurosawa * Fujioka * Yami * Geist * Toby * Chi * Suga The newspaper club is in charge of writing and publishing the school newspaper, known as Kabutomushi Times. They mostly report on current events, such as competitions and club activities. Gardening Club Members * Mikoto (Adviser) * Souma * Yuzuru * Natsume * Kimura * Socks * Wight * Orenji The gardening club is in charge of caring for the gardens located on school grounds. They also grow the vegetables used by the cooking club. Cooking Club Members * Saichi (Adviser) * Josuke * Arashi * Nazuna * Noguchi * Cotton Candy * Amai * Ani * Masky The cooking club is well liked throughout the school for sharing whatever they've made with other students. They receive all vegetables from the gardening club. Art Club Members * Leo (Adviser) * Mitsu * Kaoru * Hakaze * Momose * Peanut * Soul * Kurt * Painty * Daichi The art club have many of their paintings and drawings displayed around the school. Alongside that, the club is also stocked with sculpting clay and a kiln. Drama Club Members * Rise (Adviser) * Ren * Jotaro * Mika * Wataru * Shu * Yoshino * Jack * Wagner The drama club is in charge of coming up, directing and putting on plays for the students around the school. Soccer Club Members * Yosuke (Adviser) * Alice (Team Captain) * Madara (Vice-Captain) * Aoba * Ogawa * Nishida * Grinny * July * Raimu * Hikari The soccer club was once well known for their skill, but the team have struggled in recent years. Basketball Club Members * Xander (Adviser) * Rion (Team Captain) * Subaru (Vice-Captain) * Chiaki * Riku * Sanada * Tenshi * Akuma * Scott * Warasaki * Saki The basketball club was once known for their skill, but the team have struggled in recent years. Volleyball Club Members * Bunny (Adviser) * Rhino (Team Captain) * Mitsuru (Vice-Captain) * Hidaka * Fujita * Akemi * Lime * October * Mura * Shoyo * Shoya The volleyball club was once know for their skills, but the team have been struggling in recent years after the previous team members graduated or stopped coming to practice and practice matches. Dance Club Members * Niles (Adviser) * Mico (Captain) * Sakuma (Vice-Captain) * Kanzaki * Squirrel * Sandy * Sasori * Jeff * Mashu * Yuma The dance club has recently gained some fame after going to nationals dancing championship last year. Karate Club Members * Odin (Adviser) * Kuro (Captain) * Kiryu (Vice-Captain) * Tetora * Nagumo * Tetsuya * Mice * Rat * Uchiha * Smile The karate club hasn't been getting many applicants to join, some say it's because the captain is in a bad mood lately about new members. Swimming Club Members * Obora (Adviser) * Hajime (Captain) * Shino (Vice-Captain) * Kanata * Shinkai * Haneda * Kari * Grinny * Kami * Suna The swimming club has been getting a little fame back ever since Hajime finally returned to the club in over a year after leaving due to something emotional happening after the nationals. Track & Field Club Members * Kirigiri (Adviser) * Otogari (Captain) * Adonis (Vice-Captain) * Narukami * Tenma * Mikejima * Hirano * Yano * Junior * Thoth * Horā The track and field club sure has been winning a lot in nationals with their team, but since some are third years they will be leaving soon. Tennis Club Members * Mine (Adviser) * Yuuki (Captain) * Nito (Vice-Captain) * Tori * Himemiya * Izumi * Watanabe * Liu * Slime * Toge The tennis club sure isn't doing so well right now after the best third years have graduated but the new third years and second years are trying their best to keep it up again. Handicraft Club Members * Sena (Adviser) * Kagehira * Itsuki * Tsumugi * Konno * Matsui * Tsuki * Tart * April * Rose * Asta The handicraft club is a great help towards the art and drama club. They are always helping them out with supplies and props for their artwork and plays. Archery Club Members * Gennai (Adviser) * Tsukinaga (Captain) * Suou (Vice-Captain) * Fushimi * Keito * Sato * Lemon The archery club is well popular with the girls from the other schools. Game Research Club Members * Lion (Adviser) * Sakasaki * Harukawa * Natsu * Haruta * Ito * Rai * Imai * Meeiko The game research club hasn't been going to well with new applicants nor much going on due to the anime research club. They also spend time playing games and discussing games. It also holds game contests. The winners for the game contests also get a prize. Anime Research Club Members * Stein (Adviser) * Hibiki * Tomoya * Mashiro * Shinobu * Sengoku * Inoue * Ueda The anime research club has been gaining new applicants and such as it's been more popular lately then the game research club. They also spends most of its time watching/reading and discussing anime/manga. It also holds cosplay and trivia contests. The winners for the cosplay and trivia contests also get a prize. Culture Club Members * Mayano (Adviser) * Cody * Mine * Taiyo * Panda * Cat * Sawa The culture club spend researches and shares different cultures such as Asian, Italian, Norwegian, Spanish, American etc. history and learns about different types of cultures and where their members heritage come from. Animal Rescue Club Members * Minus (Adviser) * Cat * Nyan * Sloth * Bear * Parrot * Inu The animal rescue club supports and takes in lost, hurt, or abused animals and raises them until their fully better and then let's them go back to where they come from. Mew Class This class teaches and helps students who want to become Mews how to become one and to find out if they are compatible or not. Any year can take it. It's not mandatory but students are allowed to choose it if they want to. Kabuto is the teacher who teaches this class. * Kabuto Story This school will make several appearances throughout Mini Verse Mew Mew and Mini Verse Mew Mew La Vida Carte. Etymology Kabutomushi: "Beetle" in Japanese. Category:Mini Verse Mew Mew Category:Princess Mew Category:Locations in Mini Verse Mew Mew Category:Locations